fly away
by heartstations
Summary: kira/raku; au; multiple pairings eventually — no matter how far you will flee away, i’ll catch you back like a glistening star. definitely.


_fly away  
heart stations_

_

* * *

_

_"...arm length reach"_

* * *

"_You'll be back, won't you? Soon?"_

"_Yeah! Don't worry!" he grinned_

"_If you're afraid, say my name and I'll come to you."_

_And he swore in the name of his deceased mother he would come back soon and brought foods they both longed for and everything would be alright. Sweet, sweet smile sprouted in her visage and he turned around and distance between them extended, slowly, slowly._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_But he never came back, even after she had said his name again and again.

* * *

_

The firmament was so warm and red as if it was painted by blood fire, that day. For him, it was as if the sky was rendered by thousand flickers of marching fireworks he ever glimpsed in his earlier days. The glow was so blinding and glamorous and full in its glory, he thought.

He stood by the shore of billowing curtains of waves; rising and falling limply as time crossed and he drew his eyes shut, feeling the breeze washed him over with its tingle. He heard the whispers of wind and the giggles of playful waves and his own insecurities he folded into core.

_Somehow this was just right to be done; _he smiled out of consciousness as slowly, slowly he felt bare when the iciness penetrated through his being, skinned him alive with its claw.

He did not realize how much he let time passed by without remorse; in fact as he pierced the sky with his lavender orbs, he just noticed that the glow of inferno he adored had left him behind.

And he was still, he did not _sound_, he did not _move_.

"Are you standing all time here, Kira?"

_It was not a question_, he somehow understood. It made him believe that she was care of him, and it was enough. He did smile, in truth he felt the tugging of the corner of his mouth happened naturally. It was enough.

"Why do you come after me, Cagalli?" he did not _move_, he did not _swivel_, he did not do anything.

She was hesitant for a while and let silence fills the blank before she tightened her jaw and sounded clear like crystal water and rigid like a rock:

"Mother searches for you. She sounded so excited but I don't understand what the hell is going on with her."

It sounded cheery, light, and wispy. It was Cagalli for him. She had known all along but she would beam like that and behaved flat and violent like a silver stone. It was his sister for Kira. But it was enough. For him, it would always be enough.

She saw him nodded his head slowly, slowly and for some reasons she felt a twinge in her heart. Her brows knitted a line straight and she heaved briefly before her feet spin around and footprints trailed unevenly behind her like a long, very long tail.

"Don't let mother fools you." he remembered the last line that was uttered from her mouth before she took her leave

He thought it was a nice _idea_.

* * *

This was not her home.

This was not a place she should return to.

But she found herself smiling sweetly to the two old persons in front of her and told them both that she would do her best to keep the finances of household constant.

She thought it was nice to help them even though this was their household and not hers. It was because they drew her in when she had no one to look after her and tended her with such care she thought she saw a sanctuary. They told her to address them papa and mama but she didn't have any imagination what papa and mama was like because she never had any.

However, she thought that they were the only ones she had. Even after everyone turned their backs to her, they would still spread their arms to her and hold her like she was the most precious thing in this world even though they had nothing to feed her with.

And as her smile shined, she told them she would go to a place far, far away that was going to set their lives in its full content forever.

Even as her papa and mama's eyes were glazed with dewdrops as though it was going to rain hard, soft patters of her shoes clinked perfectly; without holding back, without turning back, slowly, slowly.

When she came back, this place would be her home. Definitely.

* * *

Cagalli found it hard to not snicker and slammed her hands down although her mother would cast a bewildered look as though she was innocent and all.

_It was amusing_, Cagalli kept it to her mind

"I don't think it is necessary to have one more maid, _mother_."

"It _is_ necessary. You don't remember the upcoming event, do you?" her mother retorted back so calmly, and Cagalli felt an urge to fight back.

"But even so!" her knuckles were what resembled to white, pit white as her fingers balled into fist and muscles erected together in one pull

"The majority of the citizens are poor so I think it is a nice idea, after all." She reasoned simply while fixing her outfit—which had black frills all along the lines of a pallid dress, the one that was made for a highness.

Cagalli despised to be a wealthy person for one and always

"I always think that having a maid is equal to slavery." Cagalli decided suddenly the atmosphere was not good to her health so she stood up and bowed her head down, quickening her steps and shut her mother's room door.

* * *

Kira felt a spark emitting within his head and it throbbed and throbbed until a pitch black displayed into his view. Jitter and pulse loaded into the slot of his headache and he felt like he would submit anytime soon to unconsciousness. After he reached his way to the house that was not his home any longer; the pain emanated into his mind and scrabbled wildly in craze of his healthiness.

He ground his teeth slowly, slowly as he shushed the ache away, away but it would not leave him alone.

His sauntering was erratic and his vision was in haze as if a dark cloud was bestowed and he was not let to see anything. He writhed in pain; his echo was now a blur and withered away, away; the marbled floor was multiplied numbers as how he had seen.

It was then he had just realized a wrench within his chest, within his heart.

* * *

She had folded her clothes that were just a few neatly and located it in the cradle of her small brown suitcase. She remembered that she walked all way long to the city of her dream. It was not hurt, and neither was pleasing. All day long were her shoes' rattles that she listened to, and some while her own hums to push away the fear that crept into her skull as she meandered in the dark forest. The distance was enough to crumble her legs into shreds but she did not care.

She had a promise to that Clyne family.

And when the city welcomed her warmly (as how she concluded, because how warm the people were), she felt as though her promise could be fulfilled and felt heaps lighter.

* * *

And from afar she saw his back, tensing tautly and heard his voice, deep and low and rumbling incoherently, and a voice from her own heart that convinced her to come closer

Strand by strand of his chocolate hair became a reminder of something she had on the past—something that she even was not sure herself for enormous numbers of misfortunes had happened in her life. As she closed their distance by every small step, she felt heavier and heavier but a blotch of light rising in her mind as an echo replayed itself in her remembrance:

"_If you're afraid, say my name and I'll come to you."_

Her lips moved, forming a shape but nothing came out. A shadow of the grinning boy flashed briefly but she did not _remember_, she did not _understand_.

She clutched the soft fabric of his black shirt and softly, softly he turned his head around and found her concerned eyes. His eyes were predatory and red of pain and unclear but she did not waver; she was not even afraid.

But for him, she was a stranger.

"Who are you?"

_Say my name—_

She was tentative but strangely placid, "Lacus Clyne. A new maid here."

The pain magically subsided away like a cast of spell albeit the throbbing was still evident but her face was not a blur anymore. Slowly, slowly, a wrench within his heart sprang back into life like a vase of wildflowers. But he held back.

"And you?" she helped him regain his balance and soon after he landed on his feet and there was a strange twist revolved around his gut.

"Kira." He held his head heavily but as she glanced at him, his smile was honest and sincere. A gratitude.

—_say it and I'll come to you—_

"Kira." She tasted his name on her lips and he felt like it sounded so beautiful in her merry voice

—_and he had come to her, for her.

* * *

_

**disclaimer:** bandai and sunrise have every right to turn this show into madness. yes it is.  
**a/n**: anyone watches _tengen toppa gurren lagann_? it has everything you need to laugh and cry and snap and scream in delight. such a shame this anime doesn't have large fandom despite its awesomesauce. and it's my utter mistake to just watch this recently too. this has made my brain explode and made me giggle like burning and i don't know what i should do beside shout it out there and here so when you have been contaminated by core drill virus attack like me we could giggle to no end together.

and i have a tendency to halt everything in chapter one. hopefully i won't do the same this time.


End file.
